Perfect View
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: He saw her poised in the perfect view...now he could also envision her poised elsewhere.  HC


Title: Perfect View

Series: CSI: Miami

Rating: MPairing: Calleigh/Horatio

Spoilers: Season 1; Kill Zone

Summary: He can still see the picture in his mind of her poised with the rifle…he can see her poised elsewhere too…

Author's Note: I always wondered what Horatio would think if it was Calleigh that was lying with the sniper rifle…. now I get to find out!

Horatio sat in his office reviewing the files that he had signed off on over the past few months. There was one that stood out in his mind from the others. He can still see that picture crystal clear in his mind. Oh how he loved working that case. He saw his blonde bombshell lying with a sniper rifle and it had set his mind wandering to zones unknown. Horatio shook his head trying to clear those thoughts out, trying to get his work done. Somehow, Calleigh always found her way into his imagination. He purposely paired himself with her every time there was a case. He liked to watch her work. He secretly filed away those stolen glances and whisper touches in his memories for future reference.

It was a sweltering hot day in the city of Miami. Horatio had brought Calleigh with him to check out the crime scene of the latest sniping. They both stood where the shooter would have lain trying to get the best shot. Horatio positioned himself behind the scope first, trying to get a feel for how tall the sniper is and his build. He then stood up, and motioned for Calleigh to work her magic. As Calleigh positioned herself behind the scope, Horatio held his breath. The sun glittered off her hair as it fell over her shoulders. He let his eyes wander starting at her hair then working themselves down to her neck. The sweat glistened on her porcelain skin; he swallowed hard as he watched a drop roll down her collarbone. Horatio tried to will his eyes to stop looking. He really did try. It just wasn't going to work. His eyes followed their journey to the opening of her blouse. With Calleigh being in the pose she was in, he was able to get a glimpse of those supple curves of her breasts, the outline of her bra. 'Wow, blue…just like her eyes.' he thought to himself, amused. He watched her use her skillful hands on the mechanisms of the gun. Horatio was mesmerized. He gulped. 'I have to file these images away for later musings. Now, trying to restrain my libido would be the best course if I want to make it through the rest of the day.'

Horatio closed the file with a heavy sigh. 'Yes, that picture is still crystal clear in my mind; I can never get that southern belle out of my head.' He looked up as he heard footsteps approach his door. He smiled brightly when he saw the reason for his pleasant daydreams in front of him.

"Hey handsome, what are you doing secluded in your office like this? Every one else has gone home for the day, remember? Three day weekend?" she asked.

He ducked his head shamefully with a grin. "Yes, and I was just about to leave. So, what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Oh, I thought I would start off the free time by lounging by the pool later on. It's a fine time to catch up on that tan I've been seeking." she started, "Feel like joining me? It's always fun with two around."

"I would love to," he responded in earnest. "What time should I show?"

"Anytime ya want to, handsome." she turned to go out. "See ya later!"

Later that evening found Horatio working up the nerve to head over to Calleigh's apartment. Sure, he could always hang out with members of his team, but lounging around while the object of his desires will not be entirely clothed…that's another matter entirely. He approached her door and lifted to knock when he saw the note that was pushed out under the door. 'Meet me in back' was all it said. Horatio established his way to the pool area, but hesitated before going in. He looked around and found Calleigh. From his position he could see the perfect outline of her. She laid back with her eyes closed, sunglasses on. His view traveled down her face to her neck, proceeding to the curves of her chest. He gulped like a fish out of water. She had chosen a light blue two-piece with a halter-top. 'Does she do this to me on purpose? Does she know how halter-tops drive me mad with desire for her?' he thought. His gaze slowly toured downward to the soft skin that was exposed on her stomach and hips. He bravely ventured in to sit next to her. She turned her head when she heard him slip in beside her.

"Hey, thanks for joining me out here. It's nice to relax with a partner."

"No problem. If relaxing means I get to see you in this state of dress then gladly." he chuckled.

Calleigh blushed. 'Oh yeah, this is well thought out. Bring your boss to relax with you and hope he doesn't get effected by the way you look.' she mused to herself. To get Horatio's attention focused, she jut out her chest as she tried to reposition herself in the lounge chair. Horatio's eyes were immediately zoomed in on her. Even behind the shades he was not hiding anything. She saw him swallow out of the corner of her eye. She smiled; she had him hook, line, and sinker.

"Handsome, would you mind rubbing my shoulders a little? I think I got stiff from sitting in the lab too long today."

Oh, he was in trouble. "Sure…anything to help my beautiful detective out." he replied scooting closer to her.

While rubbing her shoulders, his mind betrayed him while wandering to thoughts of what other parts of her he could be stimulating right now. He skillfully maneuvered his rough hands across her smooth skin, working all the kinks out. Horatio nearly lost it when he heard her moan. 'Okay, stop that train of thought right there!' he yelled at himself. Calleigh then twisted a little in his grip so that his hands were moved a little lower to massage her back. While he was massaging there, he gave into the temptation and lowered his lips down to her bare neck. He gently sucked at the same spot he remembered the sweat being at when she was playing sniper. The kisses ventured up to behind her ear. She gasped. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"How about we take this somewhere private, and I'll show you exactly how you make me feel?" he suggested.

She could only nod in response. Calleigh led Horatio by the hand into her apartment. The pleasantries were definitely skipped as they headed towards the bedroom. Before they arrived there, Horatio pinned Calleigh against the wall, lifting her up. His mouth descended furiously on hers. This was no gentle kiss; this was about fierce possession and release. His hands ran from her shoulders, making their way down to her waist, missing nothing in between. Horatio could feel the heat emanating from her core and it was driving him mad. He carried her into her bedroom, quickly making her bathing suit vanish. He shed himself of his trunks, lowering himself on top of her. Neither of them cared to even come up for air as they continued to brutally lip lock with each other. Horatio broke away from her swollen lips to nip succulently at her neck and collarbone. Calleigh arched her hips in response and moaned deeply.

"You have no idea what you do to me. I wanted to do this since I saw you lay down with the sniper rifle," he said breathlessly.

Calleigh grinned deviously. "Oh, I know what I do to you, handsome. It's about time you acted on it."

His eyes widened in surprise at her confession. His hands roamed over her breasts, teasing each nipple until they were rock hard. He watched as she closed her eyes and arched out towards him. His lips made their way to her bellybutton, taking their sweet time torturing her. She let out another gasp. Horatio lowered himself in between her legs, right where he sought to be. He let his playful tongue expend the effort as he could feel her getting more eager by the second. Her juices were dripping out of her. Yes, now it was time to fulfill his fantasies. As he thrust inside of her, his tongue plunged into open her mouth, devouring her. Their bodies were now in tandem with the other, him propelling into her, she lifting up to meet him. Horatio quickly decided that this surpassed any fantasy that he could ever have. It felt so astounding to have Calleigh surrounding him. It was almost surreal the sensations he received at the wet heat around his member. When Calleigh was breathing more rapidly, he felt her tighten. He knew that she was going over the edge. He took that as his cue to drive harder into her, making her cry out his name. Horatio could not hold back any longer when she cried out to him. He felt his vision go white as his seed burst out, coating every inch of her inside.

When they were able to catch their breaths a couple of moments later, Horatio lay with Calleigh flush against him. He held her tightly as if to assure himself that this was real. She turned his head towards his, reaching up to softly kiss his lips.

"All this pleasure and excitement because you got the perfect view of me, handsome?" she asked.

He grinned. "It was more than the perfect view, it's the most perfect experience I could ever have. You love to torture me on the job, don't you?"

"Every day, handsome, every day."


End file.
